Agent in Zion
by AgentOfZion
Summary: Set after reloaded (slight AU), what happens when an Agent is placed in a human body as a gesture of peace? Chapter 2 out now.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I didn't feel like having the background written in much, so here goes:**

 **Agent Woods, referred to majorly as Nyx throughout, is a newly created Agent with a human body. The story is set after Revolutions in a slight AU (Neo + Trinity are still alive) so the peace is active. The story begins when Nyx wakes on the Nebuchadnezzar [thank god for autocorrect:P]**

 **Please review, looking at it alone doesn't tell me anything. Even if you don't like it, still please review!**

 **This story is my name taken literally (sort of).**

I wake, unfamiliar sensations plaguing every nerve in my body. He stands over me, the One that causes the end to this war, the One that caused my... creation.

"Welcome to the real world," he says to me. I sit up, my speed nowhere near as fast as it would be in the system. He seems surprised that I am ready to get up, but my mind, though now partially human, is awake and not prepared to sleep again. Everything hurts, having not been used before. I groan and try to stand up, only to nearly fall, but Morpheus catches me.

"You need to rest," he states.

"But I-"

"Your mind is not used to requiring rest, but your body needs it." He lays me back down. "Sleep, Nyx."

I wake again. Not as much hurts this time, a small relief. Within the system this would not happen. I swing my legs to the side and sit up, groaning. Everyone looks at me.

"Hello," I say, "I am Agent Woods, but you may call me Nyx." Morpheus steps forward and replies.

"As you know, I am Morpheus. This is Trinity, Neo and Link. He points to each in turn. Morpheus holds out a hand. I shake it. "Welcome aboard the Nebuchadnezzar."

 **I am aiming to post more soonish, probably in a day. They get to Zion and stuff happens. That's all I shall say. Please Review now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This takes place a few days after the last story, the Neb is nearly in Zion. Link is probably out of character, they probably all are, to be honest :P Enjoy! :)**

 **Again, Nyx's POV**

I must have been a long way from Zion. The atmosphere, as such, aboard this ship is not unpleasant, but I can tell they are uncomfortable with having a 'programmed human' aboard their ship.

"How long until we get to Zion?" I enquire.

"'bout half an hour, I reckon," is Link's reply.

 _Approx 1/2 an hour later_

"There it is," says Morpheus, "Zion." I have to say, considering their limited resources, it is quite impressive.

We land in Zion. A group that introduce themselves as 'the Council' greet us. They ask me to follow them.

I am in the council chambers. They confirm rules with me. I cannot access the Matrix without permission, the basic human rules apply to me too, and others too. I agree to their conditions (not that I really have a choice) and they show me to my room.

The room is bare, a bed in the corner, a shelf with a book on it, a desk and chair, and a light. I walk over to the books. They mustn't have many, why give one to me?  
I pick up the book. Simulacra and Simulation. A note is on the inside. It reads:

 _Thought you might be interested_

 _-Trinity_

I am surprised. I didn't think Trinity liked anyone but Neo, and didn't expect anything this nice. I sit on the chair and start reading.

A knock on the door. Neo's voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He walks in, a slight smile when he sees what I am reading.

"You like philosophy?"

"It is interesting..."

"Yeah." He fidgets, then continues speaking. "Anyway, I came here to say we are allowed to do combat training, and I would like you to help train the more proficient of them." I nod slowly, impressed that one of the humans finally realised I was useful. "Thanks," he says. "Tomorrow morning at 10." He looks happy with my response as he leaves. I read for a bit longer, eat, and fall asleep.

 **A/N Alrighty, there's chapter 2! Please review, sorry the chapters are so short, chapter 3 shouldn't be too far away, released soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post... I still have no reviews? Please review!**

I wake, and stride down to the dining hall. The Neb crew are seated at a table so I grab my food and sit down with them. I finish my food quickly and ask to go in the construct early to readjust. Link looks annoyed, but jacks me in and, assumably, leaves. I train against simulated enemies, and within a minute my mind has adjusted and my abilities are back, but slightly weaker, because the connection to the Matrix is not as strong.

Not long after, I sense people enter. I give them a quick nod, easily down the remaining programs, and land gracefully on my feet. I turn around fully. Morpheus, Neo, Trinity and about 20 other people have entered. I walk over. Morpheus nods at me to introduce myself.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Agent Woods, or Nyx, whichever you prefer. I am an Agent who resides in human form in Zion as a symbol of peace. Many of you still wish to train, so train we shall." They know how this works. Neo will be helping people work on their abilities while the others fight each other, Morpheus, and Trinity. If they beat Morpheus or Trinity, they can battle me, and it is unlikely they can beat an Agent.

 **ugh. Just realised how much I hate my original ideas, so left that there for reference, I am going to rewrite in upcoming chapters what would more likely happen, and I don't want it set in the peace time. If you liked the original, let me know, I just have other ideas... new story will be called Agent in Zion revised or something. If enough people like this, I will continue the original. :) bye!**


End file.
